Les inséparables
by kumik0
Summary: 4 garçons face à face pour une soirée souvenirs. Personnages: Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba et Akamaru . Genre: Pas vraiment de genre... ONESHOT, Voir suite si j'en est le courage, et si vous le voulez vraiment XD


**_Auteur : Kumik0. _**

**_Titre : Les inséparables._**

**_Genre : Pas vraiment de genre --'_**

**_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Masashi senseï, retravaillé par moi pour aller avec le thème._**

**_Résumé : 4 garçons face à face pour une soirée souvenirs. Personnages: Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba (et Akamaru ). Genre: Pas vraiment de genre... (ONESHOT n'atendez pas de suite D)

* * *

_**

**Les inséparables.**

Quand Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba ( et akamaru ) décident d'organiser une soirée " Souvenirs " Chez Naruto ça donne ça :

" Naruto : Vous vous souvenez quand Iruka-sensei m'a envoyé au tableau et que je ne savais pas la réponse ?...  
Kiba en le coupant : Soit plus clair, ça ce passait tellement souvent .-.  
Naruto : Grrr ! "  
Kiba lui tire la langue.  
" Naruto en détournant le regard sur Shikamaru : Bref, iruka-sensei c'était tellement énervé que j'en avais pris la fuite dans le couloir, et tout ce bruit avait réveillé Shikamaru !  
Shikamaru : Ouais je m'en souviens à cause de toi j'ai été réveillé pendant un joli rêve.  
Naruto : Ouhouh Tu rêvais de Temari ?  
Shikamaru en frappant Naruto : Baka...  
Naruto : AÏE !  
Choji : C'était pas ce jour là ou Akamaru m'avais volé la dernière chips de mon paquet ?  
Kiba : Si, même que j'ai du te courir après dans le couloir pour sauver mon chien !  
Shikamaru : Ouais et que tu m'as bousculé au moment ou j'allais enfin chopper Naruto !  
Naruto : Après iruka-sensei nous à rattrappé tous lescinq ( et oui il compte Akamaru XD ) !  
Choji: Ouais il nous a fait la morale...  
Shikamaru: C'était une grosse galère de l'écouter tout ce temps...  
Kiba : C'était son grand discours sur l'amitié... "  
Tous se regardèrent en ce remémorant les mots de leur ancien sensei.

_/ FLASH-BACK /_

_Iruka : C'est pas bientôt fini tout ce bazard ! On dirait des gamins !  
Naruto : Euh... Iruka-senseï, nous sommes des gamins.  
Iruka : ...  
Kiba: Bravo tu lui a cloué le bec !  
Iruka : grrr... Écoutez-moi les garçons savez vous ce qu'est l'amitié ?  
Shikamaru : Ouais, c'est soulant, c'est bon pour les filles.  
Les 3 autres : c'est clair !  
Iruka en soupirant: Rah... vous êtes irrecuperables... L'amitié ce n'est pas que pour les filles, à votre avis quel est le sentiment qui uni tous les gens du village ?  
Kiba murmura pour Naruto : Tu comprend ce qu'il dit?  
Naruto : Non... Que d'al.  
Iruka: ...  
Choji: Je sais pas c'est quel sentiment qui les unis mais je dirais la nourriture.  
Iruka : choji, la nourriture n'est pas un sentiment...  
Choji : A bon?  
Shikamaru: C'est l'amitié qui les unis.  
Iruka : Enfin un qui montre un semblant d'intelligence !  
Shikamaru tout bas : C'était surtout pour qu'ils arrêtent de me fatiguer avec leurs reponses.  
Naruto : Bon monsieur, faite le vite votre sermon siouplais.  
Iruka : Bon ce que je voulais vous dire c'était que l'amitié est partout en chacun de nous. Si un jour l'un de vous quatres est triste ou bléssé les autres viendront à son chevet prendre soin de lui, non?  
Tous : Si.  
Iruka : Et ben c'est ce qu'on appelle l'amitié, prendre soin des autres, vous êtes tous les quatres amis...  
Kiba en le coupant: Z'oubliez Akamaru, Senseï.  
Iruka : Désolé, tous les cinqs, vous devez comprendre. Nous somes tous amis dans Konoha, alors je vous demande en tant qu'ami, de vous calmez..._

_/ FIN DU FLASH /_

Tous continuèrent de se regarder et Naruto prit la parole:

"Naruto: Je... Je comprend ce qu'il voulair dire maintenant... Je...  
Shikamaru : ...vous...  
Choji: ...aime...  
Kiba: ... mes amis...  
Akamaru : OUAF!"

Tous se prirent dans les bras... Premier témoignage d'affection en tant d'années, ils se sentaient bien. Ce petit moment de bonheur aurait pu continuer longtemps si Akamaru n'avait pas volé la dernière chips, ce qui mit Choji hors de lui...

* * *

Voilà c'est la fin de ce oneshot (un de mes premiers) j'espère qu'il vous aura plu, et si quelquechose vous a décu j'aimerais le savoir aussi, merci d'avance pour vos review, à bientôt. 


End file.
